Compensation
by Bunnyshadow
Summary: Slender Man. Two words that put fear in the hearts of even the bravest men. One name that bears with it the creepiest of nightmares in the cover of darkness. But what if this creature used to know how to love? What if he loved enough to protect not one, but two humans now that he's found them? Rated T for mild violence/language later in the story. Please Review! :)
1. Prolouge

Authors's Note: This chapter's a bit short as it's kind of a prolouge. I promise the next one wil be longer! :D I'll post a chapter when I hit 5 reviews and 5 followers! So bring your friends ;3 Constructive criticism only please, nothing mean or degrading!

Happy reading! :)

* * *

I remember a girl. She had beautiful eyes. They were a wonderful shade of brown. Brown eyes were such a common color, but it was worlds different on her lovely face. Dark locks of hair would always fall in her eyes whenever I saw her. I think I used to taunt her about covering her pretty eyes, and we would laugh it off and continue our joy-filled day together. Her smile was warmer than a blazing fire on the coldest eve of winter. She was what kept me alive during the Alteration.

Every moment, every hour, every day, every week, every month, every year, I live; I remember the day it all began. It was like any other day. No- it wasn't like just any other day. Forgive me, I remember now. It was my sixteenth birthday and she gave me the best gift I ever thought possible- her heart. She and I were sitting together in the forest, by the edge of a clearing. We were leaning against the trunk of one of the trees. The two of us were sitting together, talking, laughing, and smiling.

Time flew by quickly, and before long, night fell. I insisted on walking her home. Never would I have thought that this love-filled deed would ruin me. Her parents were angry! Beyond angry! They shrieked and yelled, telling me I've done a terrible deed. I never knew they despised me this much. I was aware that they didn't like me, but never to this terrible extent. They blamed me for taking their daughter with ought their permission! I remember clearly that morning that my love told me her parents allowed this…

The two demons gathered the entire town, faulting me of doing malevolent things to their lovely daughter! This dark haired beauty only watched me with fearful eyes as they drug me to the forest, far, far away from the town. And that was when I knew. She lied.

She lied to me of her parents' allowing us to be together. She lied for my sake, and now I am gone. But it's okay. I forgive her. I will always forgive her….

Will she forgive me?

_Forgive me, my dear._

_Please forgive me._

_I love her._

_I still love her._

**_I will continue loving her, even in death._**


	2. The Alteration

Author's Note: Longer chapter! This is from Slendy's P.O.V. BTW 3 Happy reading! Explanation at the bottom if you are confused.

* * *

Day 1:

They tied me to a tree. It wasn't as tall as the other trees in the forest though. It was only about as tall as I. Then they left, ignoring my pleas and protests that I didn't do anything, I didn't do it, nothing happened. I was only ignored as they turned their backs and left.

Day 6:

I'm hungry. I am MORE than hungry. I am starving. I have seen no one in six days. They have left me here to starve and to die. But no, I will show them that they can not do this to me and get away with it! I will get through this one way or another. A loud boom in the distance catches my attention. I look up as far as I can but see nothing but the tops of trees. Something falls on my head... A rain drop? Soon, the storm takes it's hold on the forest. Instead of feeling the cold, all I can see is the rain.

Water.

I open my mouth and catch the rain drops in my mouth. They tasted a little bit on the salty side, but none of this mattered any more. I try to drink as much of the rain as possible before the storm ends.

And when it does, I feel oddly refreshed. Even though my hunger has not stopped, I can survive, if not only for a few more days, perhaps even weeks. All I know is that I'm glad it storms a lot around here.

Day 39:

I can survive. I don't have to die like this. The rain provides me enough liquid for me to live longer. I'm no longer of the average build. I'm skinny now, slender as a stick. But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters if I can live on and maybe see my love once again.

Day 91:

The pain is almost unbearable. The tree is growing, and it is pulling at me- making me grow with it. Making me taller than any human was ever meant to be. I sniff at the air, but... I can't. It feels as if the rain has washed my noise away... Now that I think about it, I can't feel it on my face anymore.

Day 137:

The pain of growing taller has become nothing but a dull throbbing at the back of my mind. I used to think this tree was my enemy, but it is my friend now. In a way, it provides me shelter.

Day 200:

I can't see! I can see, but I also can't! Something is wrong with my eyes... I can't open them...

Day 286:

I lean my head back against the rough bark of the tree, and I feel my skin scrape against it. Has my hair gone as well? First my nose, then my eyes, now my hair. I feel as if my ears will fade away next.

Day 317:

I will kill them. I will kill them all for what they have done to me. Except for my lovely. I will always love my darling...

Day 368:

The ropes are loose... I can move my arms and legs a little bit. It won't be long until I will find the village and kill them all...

Day 399:

What has happened to my mouth?! WHY IS IT GONE?! I CAN'T OPEN IT, I CAN'T EVEN SAY HER NAME. WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO ME?!

Day 428:

The ropes are no longer keeping me here. I have used all my strength to snap them.. ALL OF THEM in half. A deep hatred has been rooted in my body and it will not go away. They have took away all my senses... All except for a few mangled ones... I feel around the trees. Everything seems shorter for some strange reason...

Day 437:

My hatred for them have only grown since I escaped... I know where they are... I can smell them... No... I can SENSE them... They will never see me coming...

Day 449:

I found them... And it looks like they found me, too. Anger consumes me, and I feel some strange things on my back... And suddenly, I can see. I suppose I haven't been deprived of that sense yet then... I see from more than one eye... Are they eyes? I look down, and see myself and some long things - resembling black tentacles on my back. It seems as if these tentacles are now my new way of sight, I turn towards the village, and some are running, some are frozen in fear, some are holding guns against me. GUNS! They think they can stop me so easily? Hatred over comes me once again, and everything becomes blurred. Suddenly, I am behind the men holding weapons at me. I lift them up with my tentacles before everything blurs once again. I have brought them in the forest. They scream and scream and scream, but I ignore their pleas like they ignored mine. My tentacles grow excited as they tear each man apart. And even though I haven't eaten any of them, I feel as if I has just feasted on the finest of food. Everything blurs once more as I reappear in the village. WHERE IS SHE?! Have they killed her, too?! I rip through the village, killing everyone that I see. The entire town is empty now. Every single one of them is dead... But where is my love, my life? I sense something to the right, in the alley and I move towards whatever it is. Brown eyes.. Dark locks... Smiling down on two small babies... Even I could tell the smile was forced...

I try to open my nonexistent mouth as I move closer, and when she looks up, she screams. "It's me!" I try to say. "Do you remember me?" No matter how hard I try, nothing comes out. I feel something ripping into my flesh, and my tentacles turn to the right to reveal a man. What is he doing with my love? He has a gun! Has he hurt my darling? Everything blurs and suddenly I am behind him. I knock him aside with my tentacles and he dies as his head cracks upon hitting the ground. I turn back around to face the girl I had once given my heart to. She's holding a gun, but it's not pointed at me. I step closer to her, try to stop her. The trigger is pulled, and her own blood splatters across the ground as the bullet rips into her head.

The babies are crying. I walk closer to her dead body and see that the babies are still young. Perhaps two weeks old. Bending down, I lift up the two children.

_You two must be my love's children... I will protect you two. I will do what I can to keep you two safe. They won't be able to do to you two what they did to me... _

My tentacles retread into my back, all except one that I keep for sight. It must be terrible to be forced to bear the children of that man...

_Your parents must have forced you into wedding this human... It's no wonder you shot yourself._

**_But don't worry my dear, I will keep your children safe forever._**

* * *

A/N: Explanation if you are confused: Basically, slendy was tied to a tree as punishment for loving the daughter of the mayor/owners of the village. The parents didn't want a boy as low as him to get their daughter's heart, so when they saw him walking her home, they blamed him of kidnapping her and tied him to a tree. Anyway, the tree forced Slendy to grow taller because the tree pulled him. Since he was tied to it, he was forced to grow with it. The reason he doesn't have a face is because over time of just staring at the same things/not talking/not smelling anything his senses were eventually dulled. His features were weathered down into nothing but a flat face. The reason he's so pale is because of the lack of sunlight in the forest and his anger and hatred gave him the power of teleportation/his other powers. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. :D So basically, his lover married another man right after Slendy was taken away and they had the two twin babies as children. But because Slendy has a demented mind, he thinks that the man raped her/her parents must have forced her into marriage. But deep inside his messed up mind, he knows that it's his fault that she's dead so he feels as if he owes her something. So he decides to take care of her children! Please Review/Fav/Follow if you like this story... (:


End file.
